


Close Your Mouth I Just Wanna Hear Your Body Talk

by Phillipa19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, I'm such a bad person, M/M, Rimming, Superhero Harry, Swearing, Table Sex, Top Harry, Uni Student Louis, Unsafe Sex, but you know established relationship so no one has any std's etc, kitchen sex because apparently we're going to ignore how unhygienic that is, stupid decisions made whilst drunk, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' knows how hard Harry works to be the superhero the city needs, but he expected him to at least take a day off on their anniversary, so when he's stood up at the restaurant he decides Harry needs to pay him a little more attention and also work hard to get back into Louis' good graces.</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry is a superhero who cares too much. Louis isn't happy coming second after Harry's need to protect the city. Harry needs to persuade Louis that he is definitely his top priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Mouth I Just Wanna Hear Your Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it was brought to my attention that I had no Larry fics with Bottom Louis. I blame Pinja (Dumhaz) over all for promoting Bottom Louis, Natalie (Thefrostingtohiscupcake) for the AU idea, and Janna (Bandmemories) for jumping on the bandwagon aha. 
> 
> This is probably shit but I'm hoping you enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> Fic title is from 'Kiss Land' by The Weeknd

Louis had been sat at the table for about 3 hours now. Alone. On his anniversary. 

Harry was supposed to have met him at the restaurant for dinner to celebrate their 2 year anniversary as a couple. Louis sighed and checked his phone one last time; still no notifications. He swiped his wine glass and drained the contents, ignoring the fact that he was a whole bottle past tipsy and way on his way to black-out pissed.

He waved his arms about to get the waiter’s attention, the man frowning since that wasn’t exactly the type of behaviour they condoned in such a fancy establishment, and paid the bill with a huff and snide comment of “It’s crushed fuckin’ grapes, why does it cost more than my education?” and stumbled out into the cold night.

He got maybe five feet away from the restaurant before his anger got the better of him and he pulled out his mobile, tapping the Google app and typing ‘The Blaze’ into the search bar, stabbing each letter as if he thought Harry was going to feel it.

The results showed Louis what he’d already guessed. ‘The Blaze’ was just at the scene of a museum heist turned hostage situation. 

“Motherfucker,” Louis grumbled out, walking as he scrolled, aiming for the main road so he could hopefully find a taxi since he’d ‘accidently’ deleted the taxi number he had saved; one female driver had gotten a little too interested in his boyfriend, was he to blame for calling her on it? They over-reacted by banning him from their services, all he did was paint her car. In rainbow colours. With a big “HE’S GAY” painted across the bonnet. It was subtle, Louis swears. 

Louis sighed and gave in to his anger, tapping Harry’s name on his phone and listening to the dial tone, when it got to answer machine Louis swore a blue streak.

“You’re such a dick! It’s our fucking anniversary, Harry! And you can’t even send me a text to tell me you weren’t coming? Are you serious right now? You knew we had reservations. You knew I’d be waiting, Harry! You’re in so much fucking trouble, douchebag. Actually, why don’t you change your ‘superhero’,” Louis put on a mocking tone, “name to that. ‘The Douchebag’, it has a nice ring to it, don’t you think? We can embroider a giant ‘D’ on your suit. Multipurpose, it can also stand for ‘Dickhead’.” Louis raged, waiting to cross the road, and that was when he got an idea.

“How about this, if a fucking accident or crime is what it takes to get your attention for two bloody seconds, then how about I just walk into the centre of this main road, Haz? Will you remember you have a boyfriend, then? You know, maybe in time for you to save me from being crushed by a lorry?” Louis snapped, tapping the end button and putting down the phone. 

He huffed and sat down at the side of the road, feeling tired and drunk and pretty much miserable. Under the anger he just felt sad, he’d been forgotten about on his anniversary by the guy he already knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Pretty shit situation, really. 

It took maybe five minutes before Harry was ringing back, and Louis considered not answering and letting him worry, but he wanted to shout at him more than that. He clicked answer but started speaking before Harry has a chance to.

“You absolute twat! You’re called The fucking Blaze because you’re fast, Harry, but obviously not fast enough since you’re 3 hours late for our fucking anniversary!” Louis shouted down the phone.

“Louis! Please, calm down! I’m sorry but I couldn’t just-” Louis cut off Harry’s frantic apology.

“I don’t care, Harry! It was museum heist, are paintings more important to you than I am?” Louis demanded.

“That isn’t fair! And there were people being held at gunpoi-” Harry tried once again but Louis refused to let him get out of this.

“No! No, Harry, for once I’m being fucking selfish! This was MY night with you, the world could have survived one bloody night without you, but you chose to go anyway,” Louis fumed, trying to ignore the prickle of tears in his eyes. 

“Louis, baby, please. I’m sorry, okay? It took longer than I expected. I thought I’d be done before dinner, and it’s not like I can ask the guy who’s shooting at me to pause for a moment whilst I text my boyfriend!” Harry argued.

“You shouldn’t have gone in the first place!” Louis shouted down the phone as loud as he could.

“How much have you had to drink?” Harry asked, his voice filled with frustration, and Louis froze, went completely silent. 

“ . . . You didn’t just ask me that? You did not just fucking go there, Harry?!” Louis’ voice started in a murmur and ended in a scream. “I’m going to walk into a road now, so let’s see how fast you fucking are, arsehole!” 

“Louis wai-” once again Louis cut him off, this time by putting the phone down. 

Louis took a few deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart, and scanned the fast moving traffic. This was literally his worst idea yet, and he’s done a lot of stupid shit. Louis waited for a break in the traffic and took a deep breath. 

Fuck it. 

He darted over until he was in the centre of the four lanes, stumbling either way to avoid cars that blared their horns and came way too close for comfort; he was definitely going to die.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, shit,” Louis muttered as he turned sideways to dodge to close moving cars. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” came Harry’s angry voice a few moments later and it startled Louis enough that he turned too fast and stumbled . . . right into the path of an oncoming van. Louis met the headlights with wide eyes and suddenly felt a deep empathy for deers. 

Louis felt strong arms wrap around his middle and yank him out of the way, and before Louis could blink he was on the other side of the road and back on the path, a furious Harry stood in front of him. 

“What the fuck was that, Louis?!” Harry yelled and Louis finally recovered enough from nearly being squashed to remember his anger. 

“You can wash your own fucking spandex from now on, tosser!” Louis shouted before turning on his heel and setting off in the direction of their flat. He heard Harry sigh and groan before his footsteps followed close behind. “You’re a fucking adult and you can’t even send me a text!” Louis spat as he walked, knowing Harry was close enough behind him to hear.

“I have a duty, Louis!” Harry argued.

“Fuck you! So what if you touched a radioactive alien dick and got powers, don’t make a fucking commitment if you can’t stick to it!”

“That’s not how it happened,” Harry muttered mulishly from behind him and Louis spun quickly with his hands on his hips and a thunderous expression that made Harry cringe.

“This isn’t a joke, Harry! Two years we’ve been together and you just stand me up like it’s nothing!” Louis spat before spinning back around and continuing his march to their home.

“I- I didn’t-” Harry cut himself off with a sigh, like he realised he had no real defence for that.

Louis stormed into their building, stomping up the stairs and slamming through the doors to their floor. Usually Harry would have told him off for excessive noise by now, but he’d probably decided it wasn’t worth the hassle tonight.

It took four tries for Louis to get the key into the lock, he also stumbled in when he finally got it open, but Harry refrained from commenting.

He heard Harry close the door behind them but he was busy kicking off his shoes and stripping off his fancy shirt and tie. When he stood in only his jeans in the centre of their living room he finally turned to face Harry. His boyfriend was stood with his arms crossed, one shoulder leaning against the wall, his face thoughtful and apologetic. 

“I can make it up to you,” Harry murmured and Louis’ stomach tightened in persistent lust. Apparently his body was willing to forgive and forget for a good fuck.

“You ditched me on our anniversary for a few paintings, Harry, gonna take a lot to make that up to me,” Louis shrugged, crossing his arms and fighting to keep his frown.

Suddenly soft lips pressed to the back of his neck, making Louis gasp as a shudder went down his spine and warm hands settled on his bare hips.

“You’re not supposed to use your powers on me,” Louis murmured, dropping his head forwards to let Harry kiss more of his skin. His boyfriend moved closer slowly, trying not to spook Louis when he knows he’s still angry, until his chest pressed to Louis’ back and his hips to Louis’ bum. Once again Harry’s presence disappeared before reappearing on his knees in front of Louis.

“You like it,” Harry smirked, fingers working Louis’ jeans open.

“Shut up and suck my dick,” Louis muttered before gasping as Harry licked a bold stripe across the skin above his boxers, Harry’s chuckling smugly against his skin afterwards. In revenge Louis buried his hands in Harry’s long hair and tugged hard, Harry moaned against Louis’ cloth-covered dick and Louis couldn’t help his answering groan. Harry wasted no more time tugging Louis’ jeans and boxers down until they sat just below the curve of his arse, just low enough for his dick to be out and standing proud. Harry slowly slid his mouth down Louis’ length, bringing his hands around to palm Louis’ arse, his large hands almost covering both cheeks, squeezing and making Louis whimper a little. When one of Harry’s long fingers slipped between to brush over his hole, Louis bucked helplessly forwards, making Harry take him even deeper, the taller boy gagging a little but never pausing. Trapped between Harry’s mouth and fingers Louis felt overwhelmed, far too warm and his muscles trembling with the effort of standing still, with the determination not to fall to the ground a panting mess. Harry pulled off to catch his breath, casually sucking bruises into Louis’ hips, and generally making Louis want to scream.

“Harry?” Louis panted out, his hands still tight in Harry’s hair.

“Hmm?” Harry mumbled, tongue flicking out to lick when Louis’ leg met his groin.

“Please,” was all Louis could manage, his voice breathless and desperate; Harry’s finger was still carefully massaging him.

Harry stood with a smirk he was trying hard to hide, quickly shucking his top, before nudging Louis where he wanted him. Louis stumbled along where Harry pointed him, pausing in confusion as they made it to the kitchen, but his eyes widening in realisation when Harry pressed between his shoulder blades until Louis got the idea and bent at the waist, his chest now pressed to the cold wood of their kitchen table.

Louis stretched his arms above him until his fingers could curl over the opposite end of the table, and he could imagine how he looked to Harry, all stretched out curves, his arse displayed and cupped by the band of his jeans in a way that he knew had been intentional when Harry hadn’t pulled them down all the way. Louis sighed when Harry’s hands curved slowly over the mounds of his arse.

“Louis? Why don’t you have tan lines?” Harry asked huskily.

“Found the key for the roof. It was sunny,” Louis panted, cheek pressed to the table, breath condensing on the wood in front of his open mouth.

“So you sunbathed naked whilst I was out catching bad guys?” Harry murmured, his voice deep and gravelly, vibrating down Louis’ spine. Louis could only nod shakily in response. Harry’s hands squeezed tighter and Louis rolled his hips unconsciously, earning him a sharp slap on the arse that had him gasping out Harry’s name. Harry’s lips pressed to the nape of his neck, slowly sucking kisses down his spine until he hit the curve of Louis’ arse, slowly dragging his teeth over one curve. “What do you want, baby?” Harry whispered against his skin, taking a quick nip with his teeth.

“M-mouth. Your mouth,” Louis panted, fingers spasming in their grip on the table, fringe sticking to his forehead with perspiration. In response Harry tongued his way to where Louis wanted him and Louis held his breath, something that became involuntary when Harry’s tongue lazily dragged over his entrance, taking away Louis’ ability to drag in oxygen.

Harry licked and sucked until Louis was an utter mess on top of the table.

“Harry, I swear to god, if you don’t use your super speed right fucking now to get the fuck IN me, then I’ll swap your spandex for a pink power ranger costume,” Louis gasped out as Harry worked a finger in beside his tongue, making Harry laugh against his spit slick skin, a tickle of air that had Louis groaning and clenching around the tip of Harry’s finger. 

“So impatient,” Harry murmured and Louis could hear his smug little grin. “Do we still have lube in the kitchen?” Harry asked as he stroked his hands up Louis’ curved back. 

“Yeah, top shelf though, I had to move it because Niall came over and he was rummaging for food. Didn’t want him finding our extra lube instead,” Louis murmured with a smile. Harry chuckled and disappeared out of his line of view, obviously not literally, just too fast for Louis’ eyes to track. He was back within one of Louis’ breaths and Louis thanked god for finding him a boy whose superpowers could be used for scenarios just like this. 

Harry played his lube-slick fingers over Louis’ hole, his other hand coming up to wrap carefully around the front of Louis’ throat in a possessive hold that sent a thrill down Louis’ spine. If Louis was honest he enjoyed the difference in their strength, the thought that Harry could bench press a train, but Louis was letting him wrap a hand around his neck, it’s an interesting kind of risk. 

Harry’s finger pushed in and Louis’ head thumped the kitchen table as he groaned.

“Finally,” Louis moaned, making Harry laugh, his hand spasming around Louis’ neck a little. Harry knew Louis’ body better than he did and it wasn’t long until he’d worked Louis up to three slick fingers, Louis’ hips rolling up and pushing into every thrust of his boyfriend’s fingers.

“You ready?” Harry asked, sounding breathless with arousal, his voice a little deeper with it.

“Harry stop talking right fucking now,” Louis snapped breathlessly, pushing his hips back over and over, barely able to take a single breath.

“Eager,” Harry commented and Louis heard his blatant smirk and it made something tighten in Louis’ abdomen. So maybe he had a thing for how cocky Harry could get?

“You big-mouthed, spandex-wearing, anniversary-forgetting-” Louis cut off with a gasp as Harry removed his fingers and began to push into him, Louis’ body trembling around his hard cock. 

“You were saying?” Harry asked breathlessly when he’d finally bottomed out, and Louis could only reply with a mewling whimper, face sticking to the table with perspiration. Harry took that as a good enough response and pulled out in a slow glide that had Louis’ stomach muscles trembling.

Harry fucked him slow and firm, an agonising pace that gave him only enough to make him desperate for more. Louis tried to push his hips back harder, trying to force Harry to speed up, but Harry pinned his hips to the table as if it was nothing, which to him it probably was. 

Louis felt like his entire body was being wracked by shudders, his muscles tightening and releasing as they begged for more or less or anything that Harry could give him. 

Harry stopped suddenly when he was completely inside of Louis, his hips pressed firmly to Louis’ arse, Louis’ throat tight with the feeling of intense fullness. When Harry swivelled his hips, grinding into Louis, never pulling out even an inch, Louis didn't stand a chance. Louis cried out and came without warning, his orgasm surprising even himself, and Harry suddenly picked up the pace, fucking into him hard and deep. Louis groaned hard as Harry’s actions prolonged his orgasm. Harry’s hips were hitting his skin hard, their sweat-slick skin making an obscene noise that was accompanied by the grinding of the table legs on the floor as each thrust shoved the table along the hardwood. 

When Harry came he groaned hard, pressing his hips tight to Louis once before exhaling hard and leaning down to press his forehead to the back of Louis’ neck, his hips thrusting slightly with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Shit,” Harry breathed hotly onto Louis’ skin, making the shorter boy shudder.

“You still owe me a fancy meal,” Louis muttered against the table top, making his boyfriend laugh on top of him. 

Harry pulled out slowly, making Louis wince, before heading off to presumably get a flannel. Louis’ body felt a little like jelly so he stayed where he was until Harry came back and wiped up the back of Louis’ thighs and over his arse, cleaning away the come and sweat.

“Come on,” Harry murmured, gently prying Louis’ sweaty body from the table, scooping him up so that Louis could wrap around him and carrying him up to their bedroom. 

“I love you,” Louis whispered as they lay on the bed on their sides facing one another. Harry smiled, his big green eyes heavy-lidded with exhaustion; he’d been busier than usual lately, a rise in the crime rates making his life far more hectic.

“I love you too, baby. I’m sorry for missing our anniversary,” Harry murmured deeply, reaching out to place a hand on the curve of Louis’ hip, his large hand looking even bigger by the delicate dip of Louis’ waist. 

“It’s okay . . . But you owe me something pretty,” Louis said with a smirk, scooting closer and placing a hand on Harry’s hard chest.

“What about a ring?” Harry asked softly with a smile and Louis gasped before slapping him on the arm.

“You aren’t allowed to propose when you’re half asleep!” Louis said indignantly, his heart racing a little, giddiness in his tummy.

“Okay, okay . . .” Harry agreed, “I’ll think of a better way,” he continued with a sharp grin.

***

One week later and the papers and tellies were buzzing over Harry’s proposal, even if they didn’t know it was Harry to Louis. Headlines shouted that ‘The Blaze is tying the knot?’ the taglines explaining how ‘Our superhero shouts his love with a proposal using a giant sign hung from the top of the London Eye, thousands of flowers filling every carriage.’

Louis said yes, of course, but not until after he’d complained about how cliché he found it. 

“Roses? Really, Harry? You’re a superhero and you didn’t even use your powers to fill the carriages with, like, tigers or something? Really? Wasted opportunity if you ask me. Could you image the look on people’s faces if a live lion walked past the statues in Trafalgar Square?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just talk about those fucking bronze lions for a sec. My brother bet me that if I could climb on top of one he'd give me fifty quid. Instead I fell off of one and onto my face; literally. Bastard Lions. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> As always, my tumblr is thedeliciousrude.tumblr.com if you want to come have a chat.


End file.
